People can audition videos and audios in public venues, such as shops which sell multimedia videos and audios. Similarly, individuals and students can take audio courses at libraries, audiovisual classrooms, language learning classroom, and cram schools. To prevent mutual interference between different users and to offer crystal clear audio quality, the aforesaid venues usually provide on-ear earpieces for users.
However, simple wiping and cleaning processes can be performed on the aforesaid public on-ear earpieces only during breaks at libraries, audiovisual classrooms, language learning classrooms, cram schools, and shops. As a result, the on-ear earpieces are used by multiple users consecutively and thus are rife with bacteria during the majority of its service session. Furthermore, housing pads of on-ear earpieces are in direct contact with the skin on the ears as well as the hair of each user who wears the on-ear earpieces and thus serve as a vehicle of germs, thereby posing a threat to the users' health. In addition, if on-ear earpieces are left unused and unsheltered for a long period of time, dust will accumulate on the on-ear earpieces readily and thus render the cleaning process more difficult.
Accordingly, it is imperative to invent an earpiece-oriented sterilizing dustproof device for sterilizing the housing pad of an on-ear earpiece and preventing accumulation of dust.